Uważaj na siebie
by Navyo
Summary: Krótki one-shot, pisany głównie dla porno. Co się stanie, jeśli najlepszego pilota Przymierza nagle tknie sumienie? Mass Effect 2, przed samobójczą misją.


Shepard westchnął, gdy ciepła woda obmyła jego ciało. Starał się po prostu nie myśleć i rozkoszować prysznicem, który pomagał jego mięśniom stopniowo się rozluźnić. Chciał po prostu stać. Czuć. Chciał wyłaczyć rozum.

Tylko jak, kurwa, miał to zrobić, kiedy za parę godzin miał przelecieć do pieprzonej strefy Zbieraczy?!

Zaklął pod nosem - cały wysiłek, by się rozluźnić, na nic.

Klął dalej, kiedy wyłączał wodę, nawet kiedy się wycierał. Klął również, gdy okręcał się ręcznikiem.

Przestał kląć, gdy wyszedł z łazienki i zderzył się z jakąś osobą.

Zaklął jeszcze raz, kiedy zorientował się, kto to. Tak dla zasady.

- Eee, wybacz, komandorze - wymamrotał Joker. - Pytałem przez interkom, czy mogę przyjść, ale nie odpowiadałeś, no to przyszedłem i usłyszałem, że bierzesz prysznic, to pomyślałem, że poczekam, ale tego, widzę, że przeszkadzam, to ja się będę...

- Joker, uspokój się. Coś się stało?

Pilot stał przed nim i miąłł w rękach czapkę. Tak jest, tę swoją nierozłączną, cholerną czapkę z daszkiem, z napisem SR-2. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.

- Coś z Normandią? - zapytał Shepard zaniepokojony. - Jakiś problem? Coś się zepsuło? Kończy się paliwo? Jack i Miranda zrobiły dziurę w mesie? Grunt rozwalił łbem szybę w pokładzie obserwacyjnym? A może coś z EDI? Mordin coś wysadził? Zaeed...

- Nie, nie! - zaprzeczył Joker energicznie, prawie podskakując. Ale dalej milczał, wyglądając na zdenerwowanego.

- To co się, cholera, stało?!

- N-nic - wyjąkał Moreau, nakładając na głowę wygniecioną czapkę, prostując się na tyle ile mógł i biorąc głęboki oddech. - Na dalej, Jeff... - mruknął pod nosem. - Komandorze, chcia... chciałem cię... Zatożenaciebienaskoczyłemwkokpiciepoprostuprzeprosić... - powiedział jednym tchem.

- Zaraz, co? - zapytał zbaraniały Shepard. - Możesz powtórzyć, bo nie bardzo...

Joker westchnął.

- Myślałem, że to będzie łatwiejsze.

- Nie zrozumiałem, co chciałeś, ale możesz mi powiedzieć, przecież cię nie pogryzę.

Joker milczał, a Shepard stłumił chęć, by zakląć.

- Chciałem cię przeprosić, komandorze - powiedział w końcu cicho. - Za to, że na ciebie naskoczyłem, no wiesz, w kokpicie.

Shepard podrapał się po karku.

- I tylko po to przelazłeś przez kokpit, mesę, wlazłeś do windy i tu przyjechałeś?

Joker spojrzał w bok.

- Na to wygląda. To tego... ja się będę zbierał. Heh, tego, na razie i powodzenia. Nie daj się zabić, gość z syndromem Vrolika ma kiepskie zadatki na bohatera. Wolałbym nie ruszać swojego tyłka do bazy Żniwiarzy. Boję się o miednicę.

Joker odwrócił się i chciał odejść, ale nie pozwoliła mu na to dłoń komandora na jego ramieniu. Stali tak przez chwilę, aż w końcu Moreau odwrócił się do Sheparda.

- Po prostu... Nie chciałem, żeby to tak wyglądało. To niebezpieczna misja, a ja na ciebie nawrzeszczałem i... nie czułem się z tym dobrze, komandorze. Uważaj na siebie.

- Nic nie obiecuję - odparł Shepard, dziwnie wesoło. - Ale o ile jakiś pyskaty pilot nie rozwali nas na żadnej asteroidzie, to dam z siebie wszystko.

- Pyskaty pilot nic nie obiecuje.

Nagle Joker zdał sobie sprawę, że Shepard stoi przed nim w samym ręczniku. Speszył się.

- To ja już pójdę - powiedział. - Pewnie chcesz się ogarnąć komandorze, odpocząć...

- Nie, w porządku - odparł Shepard. - Przyda mi się towarzystwo.

- Powinienem chyba wracać do kokpitu.

- To nie tak, że EDI rozwali nas o najbliższy meteor, no nie?

Joker przełknął ślinę. Shepard pochylił się i spojrzał mu w twarz, nieco zaniepokojony.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał.

Za blisko, za blisko, za blisko, pomyślał Jeff i znowu przełknął ślinę.

Shepard patrzył Jokerowi w oczy. Joker patrzył w oczy Shepardowi.

A wtedy komandor pochylił się jeszcze niżej, a Jeff zamknął oczy, jednak nic się nie stało. Joker uchylił najpierw jedną powiekę, potem drugią i zobaczył, że Shepard uśmiecha się wyzywająco.

Jeff burknął coś niezadowolony, po czym złapał komandora i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Shepard objął go jedną ręką w pasie, przyciskając ich biodra do siebie, a drugą przyciągnął pilota bliżej, za kark.

Jeff otworzył usta pozwalając komandorowi na pogłębienie pocałunku. Wbrew pozorom, komendant całował się z nim powoli, bez śladu brutalności. Joker przesunął dłonią po jego plecach, od karku aż po linię ręcznika. Ich języki splatały się ze sobą, komandor wyciągnął koszulę Jokera ze spodni i wsunął pod nią rękę. Zdyszani, oderwali się od siebie.

- Ta - powiedział Jeff. - Czuję się całkiem nieźle.

A potem były już tylko chaotyczne próby ściągnięcia z pilota ubrań, krótka podróż do łóżka, przeplatana przekleństwami, potknięciami i śmiechem. Komandor zgubił ręcznik gdzieś po drodze, usiadł nagi na łóżku i pociągnął na siebie Jokera, który usiłował strząsnąć spodnie, które wisiały mi na kostce. Pilot wylądował mu na kolanach, oplatając go nogami w biodrach. Komandor pocałował go w szyję, tuż pod uchem, schodząc ustami coraz niżej, aż do miejsca, w którym łączyła się ona z ramieniem. Joker sapnął i złapał go za policzki, zmuszając do pocałunku. Czuł rosnące podniecenie, coś, z czym nie miał do czynienia od bardzo dawna. Przesunął rękami po klatce piersiowej Sheparda, zatrzymując palce na sutkach. Shepard jęknął cicho, prosto w jego usta. Komandor zsunął mu bokserki, przesuwając je na uda i złapał go. Joker wciągnął powietrze, zaskoczony. Szybko jednak odzyskał rezon i odwdzięczył się tym samym. Shepard mruknął cicho. Oderwał swoje usta od Jokera, na co ten zareagował niezadowolonym zmarszczeniemi brwi. Uniósł rękę, którą trzymał na plecach pilota i machnął nią. Otoczona niebieską poświatą buteleczka wyleciała z łazienki i wylądowała na łóżku, tuż przy udzie komandora.

- Biotyka dobra rzecz - mruknął Jeff, łapiąc usta Sheparda w pocałunku. Wolna ręka komandora ścisnęła jego pośladek. Biotyk położył się na łóżku, pociągając za sobą Jokera. W końcu oderwali się od siebie. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, w końcu Jeff przerzucił przez bok komendanta nogę, a męskość Sheparda stanęła mu przed oczami. Pogładził jego uda i złapał jego penisa u nasady, po czym polizał główkę. Shepard sapnął. Zachęcony Joker, wsadził końcówkę do ust i przesunął dookoła niej językiem. Komandor jakby się otrząsnął, namacał dłonią butelkę olejku i wylał nieco na rękę i zaczął masować wejście Jeffa. Pilot jęknął i wsadził penisa komandora głębiej w usta, zasysając się. Biotyk włożył w niego jeden palec, powodując u Jokera dreszcz. Dyskomfort minął dość szybko, a raczej pilot przestał go dostrzegać, bo Shepard zaczął obciągać mu drugą ręką. Joker, niepewny czy mu się uda, spróbował wziąć komandora jeszcze głębiej. Pokonał opór gardła, ale zakrztusił się, przez co mięśnie jego krtani zacisnęły się konwulsyjnie. Biotyk szarpnął się pod nim.

- O kurwa! - wyjęczał komandor. Joker odsunął się i zaczął kaszleć. Shepard potrząsnął głową i wsadził w niego drugi palec, jednocześnie przesuwając językiem po całej długości jego członka, biorąc jedno z jego jego jąder w usta i zasysając się na nim. Joker wymamrotał coś nieskładnie. W końcu Shepard dosięgnął palcami jego prostaty, a Jeff krzyknął. Usta biotyka wygięły się w uśmiechu i powtórzył ruch jeszcze kilka razy.

- Kurwa, komandorze, przysięgam, że jeżeli zaraz nie zaczniesz mnie pieprzyć, to rozpierdolę Normandię przy najbliższej okazji!

- Kłamiesz - wymruczał. Wyjął swoje palce, zastępując je kciukiem, na co Jeff jęknął przeciągle. - Gdzie indziej moglibyśmy robić takie zbereźne rzeczy?

Joker przesunął językiem po członku komandora, zaczepiając lekko zębami o główkę. Złośliwie i z premedytacją. Ręka Sheparda wysunęła się z niego. Joker zmienił pozycję tak, że znowu byli twarzą w twarz. Komandor wziął na rękę trochę olejku i pokrył nim dokładnie swojego penisa. Joker jedną rękę położył na jego ramieniu, drugą kierując męskość biotyka do swojego wejścia. Zaczął powoli wsuwać ją w siebie, w końcu puścił członka i objął ręką szyję komandora. Shepard zaczął go całować. Delikatnie i uważnie przekręcił się tak, że Jeff znalazł się pod nim. Jego członek wsunął się w pilota całkowicie. Joker zaciskał oczy, jego czoło było zmarszczone, a usta wykrzywione. Komandor pocałował do delikatnie w policzek, po czym przeniósł swoje usta na jego ucho, przeciągając językiem po jego krzywiźnie. Ręka Jokera odgięła jego głowę, łapiąc za podbródek, a pilot zaczął całować i lekko przygryzać skórę na szyi Sheparda, zostawiając wyraźny ślad. Biotyk poruszył lekko biodrami, a Joker, zaskoczony, odchylił głowę do tyłu, eksponując swoją szyję, co komandor zaraz wykorzystał. Kolejny ruch bioder był już mocniejszy i bardziej zdecydowany, a Jeff wbił Shepardowi palce w plecy. Komandor chwycił jego członka i poruszał ręką w rytm swoich pchnięć, coraz szybszych i mocniejszych. Joker jęknął donośnie.

- Koman... do...

Shepard nachylił mu się do ucha i szepnął:

- John.

Joker spojrzał mu w twarz, a biotyk mógł jedynie myśleć, jak pilot dobrze wygląda. Zaczerwieniony, mający problemy ze złapaniem oddechu, z opuchniętymi od pocałunków wargami, a także czerwonymi śladami na szyi, był dla Sheparda naprawdę wspaniałym widokiem. Widokiem, który chętnie oglądałby częściej.

- John - szepnął Joker, przyciągając go bliżej za szyję. - John - powiedział głośniej. - Kurwa, John!

Shepard złapał między zęby sutek pilota, po chwili go polizał. Wyprostował się i wysunął z pilota aż po główkę, a później mocno w niego wszedł. Powtórzył ruch kilka razy, za każdym razem rozlegało się klaśnięcie i przekleństwa z ust pilota. W końcu Shepard znowu się z niego wysunął, zostawiając w nim samą końcówkę, ale nie wszedł spowrotem. Joker otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego zamglonym, nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

- Powiedz, jak bardzo tego chcesz - wymruczał Shepard. - Poproś mnie o to. Przekonaj mnie, bym to zrobił.

- Ja... Ja... Proszę.

- To "proszę" jakoś mało przekonujące. No, dalej - powiedział, nie okazując, jak bardzo sam chce to zrobić.

- Co mam powiedzieć? Kurwa, John, pieprz mnie, bo inaczej nie wytrzymam i zacznę wrzeszczeć, bo mój fiut zaraz eksploduje? Mam powiedzieć, jak mi dobrze? Cholernie dobrze! Mam cię błagać? Więc cię błagam! Wejdź we mnie, ty pieprzony sadysto!

- No, to rozumiem - warknął i wsunął się w Jokera, najmocniej jak mógł. Czuł, jak pilot drapie go po plecach, być może zostawiając czerwone pręgi, a może nawet rozcinając skórę. Czuł, jak Joker gryzie go w szyję, by nie krzyczeć, widział, jak w końcu odchyla głowę i jęczy jego imię, jakby tylko ono mogło mu dać spełnienie.

- Jeff - wymruczał mu do ucha. Czekał aż do tej chwili, by pilot nie mógł tego zapomnieć. Czuł, jak Joker wbija paznokcie w jego ramiona, jak zaciska się na jego członku, łapiąc spazmatycznie oddech, jak wykrzykuje jego imię, wytryskując pomiędzy ich ciała.

A później wszystko to przestało do niego docierać, gdy dochodził w Jeffie, gdy znów jęczał mu do ucha jego imię.

A kiedy już leżeli obok siebie, zdyszani i niezdolni do wykrztuszenia choćby słowa, przyciągnął do siebie Jokera, kładąc jego głowę na swoim ramieniu. I to wystarczyło za wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia.

- Uważaj na siebie. Obiecaj mi to - szepnął w końcu joker, zachrypniętym i zmęczonym głosem. - Obiecaj, że wrócisz.

- Obiecuję - szepnął i pocałował go w spocone czoło.

- W takim razie, pyskaty pilot obiecuje, że nie rozpiździ Normanii na żadnym większym kamieniu.

Komandor uśmiechnął się. Joker powiercił się chwilę, w końcu wyraźnie zadowolony z rezultatu, zamknął oczy.

A Shepard, patrząc na Jeffa, mógł się tylko zastanawiać dlaczego, do cholery, czuje się, jakby zrobił cholernie dobrą rzecz.


End file.
